


Black Blood

by Bitchmysaladispeople, Mrs_dad



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, College, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gore, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Heavy Angst, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nipple Piercings, Piercing, Psychotropic Drugs, Top Hannibal, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchmysaladispeople/pseuds/Bitchmysaladispeople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_dad/pseuds/Mrs_dad
Summary: While Will Graham is relaxing in his small apartment he receives a call from none other then Jack Crawford. That one fateful call turned his usually boring life upside down. When the local murderer around town seems to have taken an interest in you, there really is no better attention to receive then that of a local serial killer, The Ripper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this, any kind of feedback is amazing and I might be looking for a beta reader for me to help me keep on track and spelling and shit. Anyway I hope you have fun reading this. I had a bit of fun writing this at one in the morning, God help me.

As Will took the first puff of the day he immediately felt the relief that the blunt had to offer. He often thought that he should probably stop smoking, but on the other hand life was too stressful to give it up. Will leaned against his small balcony overlooking the city before him. As the puffs of smoke disappeared so did his fucks for the day. 'College life will soon suck the life out of me', Will thought to himself, hating his carrier choice. Psychology, what a joke, he laughed to himself. The thoughts of yesterdays class taking a forefront in his mind, he lazily takes another drag of the joint. If only his father could see him now, he’s probably rolling over in his grave. Will gave a short laugh at that. The only thing that man did for Will was leave him with explosive empathy and prescription grade of abandonment issues.

The air was chilly despite it being mid afternoon. 'Soon I'll have to wear a jacket,' Will thought. Winter was not going to wait for anyone.

Finishing the joint, Will went inside his small one bedroom apartment. The neutral colors within the apartment somehow clashed together, Will didn’t mind though. It’s not like he had many people over. Sitting on his worn-out couch he decided to turn on the TV for a while and see if there was anything good for the day. As he reclined on the couch he aimlessly switched the channels he ran across the local news channel. The headline caught his eye. THE RIPPER HAS STRUCK AGAIN. 'Ah right, The Ripper,' Will thought.

No matter what Will couldn’t get away from the murderer. He saw headlines everywhere. In Psychology class, they had to do a psychological profile on the Ripper. In his art class he heard a couple of girls talking about the Ripper and how they were afraid to go out at night. Will couldn’t care less, however he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t like to see what he was like. Just to talk and understand his thought process. 'A guy like that probably doesn’t have much of a thought process,' Will thought.  
In his musings, his phone started to vibrate endlessly. Will managed to slump forward to look at his phone. Much to his surprise, he found that someone was calling him. He answered the phone hesitantly.

“Hello?” Will asked shakily. Why was he afraid? Normally he’d just answer the call and be done with it. Call it a sixth sense, but something was wrong.

“Yes, hello is this a Mr. Will Graham?” The voice asked on the other end of the line.

“Uh, yeah, this is him,” Will breathed in and held it a moment before saying “Who is this?” Curiosity peaked.

“Oh forgive me, my name is Jack Crawford. I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation and I’ve called because of a recent case we’ve been handling.” Will’s mind was going a million miles per second. This was not what he needed.

“ Oh,” he shifted nervously “Uhm ,okay.” He let out a shaky laugh. “What does a case have to do with me?” Will to the man on the other side.

"Well Will, that’s what I’d like to ask you.” Wills heart dropped after hearing that one sentence. “Perhaps we should meet in person, I have a feeling, you’d like to see for yourself. Can you come in, say about an hour?” Wills watch read four thirty-three.

“Yeah, I can come in. Would you mind telling me the address Mr.?” He paused not sure to call him by his last or first name.

“Crawford, feel free to call me Jack.” Well that answered that question. Will heard a yawn on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, will do, thank you,” A pause “Jack.” The name felt foreign on his tongue. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jack proceeded to tell Will the address and promptly hung up with the excuse that one of his colleagues needed his attention. Will set the phone down with a sinking feeling about the call he had just received. Panicking he paced stood up on two wobbly feet and walked to the kitchen. He needed some coffee. His mind making assumptions on what he could have done to deserve the attention of the FBI. Could it be his smoking? Could it be the ungodly number of illegal movies he had stored on his computer? 'Whatever the case I don’t think that it’s simply movies,' He thought to himself.

Making the coffee, all he could think about was how did he get caught up in this mess. He didn’t even know which mess it was. For all he knew it could be a simple noise complaint from the old lady downstairs. 'Regardless,' he thought, 'I need to take a shower.'

In the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. His messy mop of curly brown hair doing no good to help him and his disheveled look. His scruff had grown to almost a beard. He’d have to trim it later. 'Hmm the dull green really pulls out the blood shot look' he thought humorlessly.

Pulling off his clothes he noticed the sharp curve of his bones poking through his skin. He sighed. He made a mental note to try and eat more during the day. He looked to his left nipple and saw the flash of chain and the barbell protruding from the flesh. He smiled fondly at the memory of the piercing. 'Perhaps I’ll get my right one done sometime soon,' he mused. Turning on the shower to full blast he stepped in and adjusted the heat to to nearly scalding.

After his shower, he dried off, went into his bedroom and got dressed in a pair of plain jeans and an old flannel shirt. They weren’t exactly clean, but not dirty enough to take down to the laundry matt. Pulling on some socks and worn out shoes he walked into the kitchen to see a pot of coffee, just waiting to be downed. He poured himself a cup of and added a bit of sugar to the mix. Will leaned against the counter of his kitchen and noticed the small but abundant imperfections of the apartment.  
Above the table, he found a water mark on the celling. Near the water mark was a dark brown crack. He laughed into his cup, then chugged the burning liquid like it was oxygen and he was trapped underwater. 

After finishing the cup, he looked at his watch to check the time. It was six minutes after five. He had enough time to drink two more cups of coffee and sober up for the whole ordeal. Will noticed after a nice shower and some coffee, he felt decent.

Will rinsed his cup in the sink and set it on the counter beside a dish towel and some other mugs. With renewed determination, he pulled on a light hoodie, picked up his car keys and walked out the door. The TV running in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I found out that I like writing. Who would have thought?? Anyways here's another chapter at one in the morning. Meanwhile I have to get up at five to go Ice fishing... I'm never going to make it.... Oh well, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. BTW there are brief mentions of animal abuse, domestic abuse, and child harassment, you've been warned.

As Will was walking down the stairs he idly wondered if he’d forgot anything. He decided that if he ended up forgetting it, it wasn’t that important in the first place. Will opened the door to the outside world and all its ugliness. Will thought about the world and how it disgusted him to no extent. He thought about the video he saw online not too long ago. These two freaks decided to chop off some poor dogs ears off. Then like the stupid fuckers they are, they decided to pose with the earless pup. 'Fucking bastards,' Will thought. 

He hurriedly got into his truck and started the reluctant engine. It putted for a bit then finally decided to start. “Good girl, Fester. I knew you could do it buddy.” Will whispered to the truck. Besides the seemingly endless number of nightmares Will had, the only another thing that his father gave him was the old beater that he was currently using to turn out of the parking lot with. Will turned his stereo on to one of his favorite CD’s and cranked up the volume. The harsh guitar wafted through the air as the first song came on. The mindless rock tune that came through distracted Will enough to fend off the impending anxiety. Wills head bobbed up and down with the tune and started to sing.

“You’ll never meet my mom. Strings will never be attached. We’ll always get along ‘cause it doesn’t have to last, and anytime I call you have to call me back. I’m never gonna fall, but I’m never hard to catch.” 

Will sang his off-tune version of the song, turning to access the main highway. As the song ended another began. Will skipped the song, after all he didn’t want to listen to 'Fuck the World' today. Instead the song that greeted him was calm compared to those before it. The sweet flute came in and good old Brittney chimed in.

“He is a hustler, he is no good at all. He is a loser, he is a bum, bum, bum, bum. He lies, he bluffs, he’s unreliable. He is sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun. I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he’s just a dog, a stray. And even I know this ain’t smart.” 

Will tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel along with the beat and humming to the song before him. 

Endless scenarios ran through Wills head, and none having a bright ending for Will. Getting shot, having a car crash in the parking lot, accidentally letting on that he had stolen a stuffed dog from a department store a week ago. Will turned on to the exit that lead to the building Jack told him about. Five minutes had passed and before Will knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot

'Well so far, I haven’t killed anybody. I think that’s a win,' Will nervously thought to himself. He could feel the knot in his gut forming as he walked up the stairs to the front doors. The coffee Will had chugged earlier had decided to sit there like a giant rock in his stomach, making him a bit nauseous.

Will swung the door open and was immediately greeted with the smell of paper and hand sanitizer. He looked forward to find a front desk with a nice-looking woman at the front doing paperwork of some kind. He leaned against the counter, glad to have something supporting his weight. She looked up to find a rugged looking man with a pale face. She paused for a moment’s hesitation.

“Hello, how may I help you sir.” She had a sweet voice, and a nice smile on her face. Her long brown hair in a bun and sharp eyes told will that she was over qualified for a simple desk job.

“Yes, my name is Will Graham, and I was called here by a Jack Crawford.” Will said, trying to sound confident, but fell flat. Recognition crossed her face as she heard his name. Eyebrows instantly raising to meet her hairline.

“Oh, hello Mr. Graham,” she stood up offering her hand, which Will took hesitantly. “Mr. Crawford has been expecting to see you. His office is the fourth door to the right.” She pointed to the hall to the right, her long, manicured fingernails demanding his attention. Will looked toward the hall with mild curiosity, anxiety wearing away 

“Thank you.” He said, cutting the interaction short. He turned his heels in the direction of the hall and noticed the overbearing sense of dominance. The grey and white walls seemed to leak stress and barely manageable alcoholism. 'Oh right after all some of these people have wives to beat and children to harass,' The thought made Will want to run far away. By nature, Will could make jumps that no one else could explain. His first and last girlfriend left because he could tell that she’d been cheating on him with one of his classmates. It wasn’t hard to tell, after all the smell of sex was almost overpowering.

Will knocked on the fourth door to the right. The door was open, but the man inside seemed to be busy looking over photos skewed over his large desk. As the sound made its way to the man’s ears, he looked up and smiled at Will.

“Come in. You must be Will Graham.” He said ushering Will into the office to take a seat across from him. He was a large man, but by no means fat. Stocky was the word that came to Wills mind as the he stood up to shake his hand. Will noticed the ornate ring on Jacks left hand, indicating a life partner.

“Yes, and you must be Jack Crawford.” Will pulled his hand away and straightened his jacket. He then took a seat across from the man. “It’s nice to meet you.” Will said, if nothing it was out of formality.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you too Will, however it is sad under these circumstances.” Jack sat back down in his chair and threaded his fingers on the desk as he sized Will up. Will could feel Jacks prodding stares as he talked about how his carrier and what he did. Will paid no attention to man before him, bragging about his line of work.

“So, Will you’re living alone. Am I correct?” Jack asked with a hint of suspicion thinly veiled behind the façade of curiously. Will caressed the armrests with his fingers feeling the texture and following the thin lines etched into the wood, a nervous habit.

“Yes, I find that its easier living alone, rather than having a uncertain variable wandering around the house.” Will answered honestly as he could. His eyes roaming around the plain office, trying to find a chip in Jack’s armor. That chip was three strands of curly brown hair and the scent of medical equipment. 'His wife isn’t doing well,' Will thought. A pang of sympathy ran though him. His fidgeting stopped for the time being.

“Oh, I understand that," Jack laughed. "At your age, I remember the only thing that I wanted to do was go out and party, and it’s no fun having someone nag at you for coming home late, or for not doing your share of the dishes.” Jack smiled at his words and the memories that was brought with it.

“But that’s not what we’re here to talk about now is it, Will?” Jack asked Will as if he were chastising a child. Will felt his eyes flicker to his right and brows furrow together. Will looked back to Jack with a look of expectancy hiding the irritation in his voice.  
“Right, Mr. Crawford, why am I here today. I don’t think it’s to talk about past regrets and cry over where we went wrong in life, is it?” Will laughed, trying to keep the air light. His painted smile giving the nudge to sway Jacks feelings for the good. Jack boasted a hearty laugh and stood up, motioning Will to do the same.

“Hah, no its not, but I wish it was. Please follow me.” Jack took the lead and let Will follow him further down the grey and hall until they reached an elevator on the left, near the end. Jack pressed a combination of numbers on the pad that was provided, and sortly the elevator chimed, signaling its arrival. The knot in Wills stomach had eased up a lot. Jack walked into the elevator and Will followed suit.

In the elevator, the silence was suffocating. Will decided that small talk was better then the silence that was currently occupying the elevator.  
“So, how’s the treatment going for your wife?” Will asked light heartily. He fidgeted, feeling the shift in the air immediately after speaking. Jack turned to look at Will obviously stunned. Will turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact as much as possible. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Will mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for Jack to hear. 

Jack looked ahead showing no emotion on his face as the elevator came to a stop. Will cursed himself. 'Good God, I’m taking a psychology class for god’s sake. I should’ve known how he’d react.' Will mentally chastised himself as he was walking behind Jack. Well I guess it can’t get any worse, right? Will tried to reason with himself.

“Will if I were you I’d brace myself.” Jack said as he opened a seemingly random door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got Wills attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorey shit. I think

The body that was spread out before him was like a scene from a horror movie. The woman was dressed in a pure white dress with gold trim. Like a goddess ruling over her people, she had a look of grace adorning her face, she wanted everything to be in order. She didn’t like the thought of violence, but she’d use it if need be. She had four arms stitched on to her sides all obviously, men’s arms. They each held a different flower, the left hand on the bottom held a white Lilly. The Right hand on the bottom side held a white chrysanthemum. The two arms, who were the woman’s own held a single red rose.

Will stood there looking at the body spread before him. Jack was clearly watching him with close eyes, studying his every move, trying to look for any reason to blame the murder on him. Will knew this and thought about how to react accordingly. Being in a class that regularly showed dead bodies made you immune, however the fact that this a body that the FBI called you in for was something else. Will threw Jack a look that said 'I have no idea what's up.' 

"Well, Will as you can see this woman is in her mid-twenties, Her name is Alice, she went missing two days ago and we found her like this at your campus last night. She was in the Psychology room you were in the day before, the one you were in a few hours ago.” Jack stepped closer to the Will, hoping he'd give in and admit to the murder. 

Will stepped closer to her, analyzing all the details of the display, everything had its purpose. "The lower hands stitched on to her are all left hands. Why do you think that is?” Will said rubbing his neck suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

“Well, I assume that the killer is left handed, and therefore wanted to show his superiority of being left handed.” Jack said with a note of confidence. Will knew that Jack had a team of psychological profilers on hand at all times. 'That must be what they came up with,' Will thought to himself lazily.

“As much as I’d like to say that, the reason he’s doing this is like an offer. A Marriage proposal if you would,” Will looked down to quickly gather his thoughts before continuing, “He wants someone to look at him because he finds this person interesting. The men that he took the hands from were married, you can see the line of pale skin on their fourth finger.” Will looked over at Jack giving him his full attention, only to see the look of disbelief on his face.  
“Jack,” Will said to bring him back from his world of thought. 

“Whoever this killer had his sights set on, he loves them. He values them, and he wants nothing more than to be seen by this person.” Will stepped away from the woman, opting to wiggle his toes confined to mini prisons that where shoes. It was a few moments before Jack spoke up.

“Will, would you like to know why you above all people were called in here today?” Jack asked with a harsh tone. Jack didn’t wait for an answer before he took a stool and dragged it loudly behind the body. Jack slapped some gloves on before stepping on to the stool and fiddling with something behind the body. Suddenly, the dress that the goddess was wearing was dropped to the floor, revealing a long cut from her sternum to her pelvis stitched up from the autopsy to preserve the image of normality.

Jack motioned for Will to come around to the back to look at what Jack wanted him to see. Will stepped over calmly to look at his name that was written on her back. ‘Will Graham’, it written as plain as day on the back of the woman. Wills eyes widened a fraction of an inch and apparently, that was all Jack needed to know that Will was not the killer, but the muse that inspired the killing. The name that was etched on the skin was done with tremendous amounts of skill. The cursive written on her back was done with something very small and something very sharp. Sharp enough to cut through skin with ease and small enough to carve out the skin in place of ink.

It was only in the parking lot of his apartment that Will realized that he had the attention of a killer and that killer wanted to connect with him on a deeper level then what they had been on previously. Will thought to who would have been that obsessed with him. He came up short. He opened the door to his apartment and walked in on shaky legs. Will threw his keys on the kitchen counter and started making himself some fresh coffee. Will thought about the events of today and decided to leave it at that. Just events to leave behind him. He fixed himself a quick and easy peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started to walk to his couch before he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took a bite out of his sandwich and looked over to his pipe before lighting it once more. The smoke filled his lungs and removed most of the stress and anxiety of the day. 'Soon I’ll have to get some mushrooms to make up for my blood pressure', Will giggled to himself. Will took out his phone to see what had been sent his way.

Received at 6:41

* I’m glad you got my letter, Will.*

Will felt a cold knot settle in his stomach as adrenaline spread through his body. Will cursed as he looked at the number that the message was sent from. It wasn’t this area code. After a few moments of seeking some courage he messaged the unknown man back.

Sent at 6:45

* Hey, so I guess you’re the secret admirer? *

Will waited anxiously as he watched the minutes tick by. Then he received an answer.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE UPLOADED THIS ITS FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING and I'm tired...

Received at 6:47

*Yes, Will. Did you like the letter, Will? *

'Now what the fuck should I say to that,' Will thought as he bit his lip in a nervous frenzy. He typed his answer as he thought about how the girl could have easily been him. 'Well at least he would have made me pretty,' Will thought humorlessly.

Sent at 6:49

* It’s something. I guess it could have been me up there.* 

Will was confident with his answer, until he send. Again, the thoughts ran though Wills mind as he was expecting an answer.

Received At 6:51

* Yes it certainly could have been you, however I don’t think that strung up with other men stitched to you would have suited you, Will.*

Well that was good news to Will. He didn’t think that a killer would have thought so mucj about his victims.

Sent at 6:54

*How would you display me Mr.?*

Will, feeling a little more at ease leaned back on to his couch and waited for a reply. Will looked over to the forgotten sandwich and picked it back up with the intention of eating it before a buzz caught his attention. 

Received at 6:57

* I wouldn’t display you Will, I’d keep you all to myself. Cheeky, aren’t you?*

With the news blaring on the Television Will couldn’t help but notice his name flash on the small screen. Will bit his lip again and fiddled with his too-long hair. He shrugged his somewhat tense shoulders and typed away.

Sent at 7:02

*Well, usually I’d say that it couldn’t hurt trying, however I don’t think that the phrase would suffice, Mr. Ripper.*

Will reached for the sandwich again before a familiar buzz swept through the room.

Received at 7:04

*Distasteful Will. Rudeness is unbecoming of you.* 

Will felt his face heating up from embarrassment. Oops, Will thought.

Sent at 7:07

*Sorry about that. And thanks to you, I’m now famous on TV.*

Received at 7:08

*Has news traveled so fast? That was quicker than I expected.* 

Despite talking with a serial killer and no doubt a psychopath, Will was strangely at ease with life at the moment.

Sent at 7:11

*Well it has been two days and no matter what you’re the talk of the town. Just today I overheard two girls talking about you.*

Will picked up his sandwich and took a second bite while he was tuning into the Television. Apparently Will was not only the object of fascination for the Ripper “allegedly” an accomplice to the crimes. Will sighed and took another bite.

Received at 7:17

*Oh really? It seems to be that way no matter where I go, however not under these circumstances.* 

'Huh, so I guess he’s well known, has a high status, has had medical training, and watches me close enough to know where I live and know where I go to school. So, he must live closer to me.' Will thought.

Sent at 7:20

*Really? So, you must be well known both on and off the crime scene, has medical training and lives relatively close to me and my school. I could narrow down who you are, you know? Oh, just so you know the news says that I “allegedly” helped in your recent murders.*

Will thought that he was being a bit cheeky, but it’s not like he would search for the Ripper. As much as Will was miserable he wouldn’t just throw away his life for a bit of thrill. Will stuffed some more Ganja into his pipe and lit away. Much to contradictory belief Will didn’t smoke for the sake of smoking. Will smoked because of his empathy, Lord only knows what kind of Hell would reign on his mind if he quit. He would probably be able to see into the future or some shit like that. It was a while before Will realized that he had gotten a reply.

Received at 7:36

*I’m truly sorry to hear about that Will. It wasn’t my intention to cause you trouble. I hope you’ll forgive me, Will.* 

Will smiled at the small text, it’s been a while since he’s talked to a person for so long. Even if it was to a murderer. He quickly sent a reply back to the admirer.

Sent at 7:37

*I forgive you, after all I trust you to tell the truth when it comes to apologizing.*

Will thought back to the woman and how she was on her pedestal. He wondered if the Ripper would care to tell him what he sees in him.

Received at 7:39

*It is amazing that you trust me so much Will. After all you only know me as a man who killed a young girl to show you my admiration for you. Don’t you find that odd, Will?*

Will thought about what had happened within the short span of three hours and came to the conclusion that no matter what he’d be fine. Because even if Will was tortured he would eventually die and have the release from pain. Will often felt that he was on both sides of the extreme with either apathy or empathy, he just wished he could feel normal. As he was pondering his life he heard a knock at the door.

Will stood up and wobbled on his feet. A strange feeling of Déjà vu swept through him. He walked around his couch and eventually reached the door. He swung the door open only to find a glass vase full of bright red roses. Will scrunched up his face and bent down to pick up the gift. As he bent down he saw a quick flash of someone’s back exiting the building. Wills eyes widened and he quickly jumped over the flowers and down the stairs to hopefully catch a decent look of the man. He opened the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Out of breath he trudged up the stairs to find the flowers mocking him at his doorstep.

Will sighed and his mood worsened when he thought about his admirer getting away. He picked up the flowers and sniffed them before stepping back into his apartment and setting them on the small kitchen counter. He shut the door and turned to look at the small invasion that was sitting there. He smiled at the game that the Ripper was playing. 'Well, if that’s how he wanted to play then I can play that game as well,' Will thought. Will walked back to the couch and began furiously typing.

Sent at 7:47

*Well, as you’ve taken the liberty of coming to my apartment I can safely say that with you prowling around I can feel much better about robbers and criminals alike. :)*

Will hit send with a vote of confidence and waited patiently for a reply. Not too long later he hears the consistent buzz of a phone call. Will picked up his phone and answered the call with adrenaline running through his veins once more.

“Hello?” Will asked in a solid manner.

“Hello Will. It’s nice to finally hear your voice.” The Ripper on the other side was obviously foreign, and very deep.

“The same goes for you.” Will said sweetly, giving a hint of something akin to sarcasm. 

“I believe the game has begun. I will wait for your move, meanwhile I have a patient to treat. Good bye Will and sleep well.” The Ripper said with nothing short of smugness. The line went dead and Will was left with a new sense of determination and giddiness.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will got a little wild. I wonder how the Ripper will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of a play thing and a bit of blood. Not too bad considering this fandom. OHHH RIGHT IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE A GOOD REASON THOUGH. I MOVED ACROSS THE COUNTRY. WHOOPS So I think that this chapter is a bit longer for all of you. HAVE FUN. Im taking suggestions for this fic because I have no idea what Im doing.

As Will woke up the next morning the events of the day came rushing back in a whirlwind of mystery. He lay there for a while wondering if he should go to school that day. After all the whole town has probably heard how he was an "accomplice" to the whole murder thing. 

Will sighed as he sat up and stretched out his lanky limbs. He looked to his old analog clock that hung beside his bed above the mess that was once a nightstand. It read 8:34. Will was already late to his first class of the day so he decided to take his time getting ready. He slowly crawled out of his bed, dully noting the consistent squeaks of the mattress.

Will walked down the short hallway to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He took in his appearance with a look of boredom. He turned in the mirror to get a full look of his body. Will knew he wasn't built, his lanky body just seemed to come with him from high school. However, Will also knew that he was lean. Will looked to his piercing and suddenly he knew what to do with the day.

Will jumped into the shower and started to get excited for the events that the day held for him. Will knew he should probably head to the school just in case they actually wanted him there, he wouldn't stay even if they did by some chance wanted him to continue classes. Will took the cheap shampoo from the edge of the tub when he heard the door bell ring once. Will sighed, whoever was at the door would have to wait until he got out of the shower and at least partially dressed. Will finished up shortly after and quickly dried himself. Wraping the towel around his waist he looked out of the peep hole that was provided in the door.

He saw nothing. Will hesitantly unlocked and swung the door open with a baited breath. Will looked down to find a letter with elegant handwriting on the top. Will felt a smile tug at his lips as he took a step out and bent over to pick up said letter. As will looked at his name on the letter he suddenly felt very naked. He knew that he was probably being watched. He felt the slight heat tingle his cheeks. Will looked down to his chest and saw that his skin was still red from the scalding shower. He lowered his head with a smile and headed back into the apartment with the letter in his hand. Will lifted up the ornate red seal that was on the gold envelope.

Will pulled out the letter and found that it in fact was not a letter at all. It was an address and the time 2:30, and a small note on the bottom that read ' Don't be late.' Will chuckled at the threatening tone in the three small words. With that Will decided to finally get dressed in something a bit more revealing. Will walked back to his closet and looked to the plethora of shirts and jeans. Will decided to go for a bold look. Will chose to put that black fishnet shirt to good use. Over the fishnet shirt he put on shredded charcoal tank top. Then a pair of tight ripped skinny jeans that hugged the shape of his body nicely. Will went back to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Will looked to his beard in the and decided that a trim would do nicely.

Will smiled to himself, it felt great to let go and be himself. He grabbed the mousse from the counter and rubbed a bit of it in his wet hair. Once he was done with the mouse he grabbed his hairdryer. The curl of his hair was already making an appearance. Will turned the dryer on high and tousled his hair softly till it was properly messy. Will looked at himself in the mirror again deciding that he was good enough to go out for the day. As Will was picking up the keys form the kitchen counter he looked to the vase full of red roses. Will walked toward it and noted that the address was next to the flowers. Curiosity gnawed at him untill he pulled out his computer and typed in the address. Will's eyes flickered to the property that was where he was told to go. It was a restaurant. One that Will would never have thought to step foot in. The name of the restaurant was Un Pomme.

Will pulled out his phone and made a mental note to text his admirer later. As Will talked into his phone he watched the minutes tick by. Will went back to his computer and typed in his card information to have his package delivered. As that was finished Will picked up his phone again and sent a quick message to his admirer.

Sent at 9:45 am

*I thought that you would be waiting for my move Mr. Ripper.*

Will smirked to himself knowing that whoever was on the other end hated the nickname Ripper.

Received at 9:46 am

* Will, how are you this morning? You must be very energetic.*

Sent at 9:46 am

* I slept well, thank you for asking. Today I feel like I'm going to get stuff done. I look forward to out date tonight at The Pomme. I wonder if they know they named their shop after a fruit.*

Will then turned his phone on silent and stuffed it into his tight pocket. He slipped on his black leather jacket, picked up his keys, and headed out of the door. Will got into his truck and turned the the key feeling her deep purr beneath him. Will backed out of his parking spot and headed to the tattoo parlor.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the buzz of the machines and the soft tones of a generic rock song. Will sauntered to the front table to a burly looking man flipping through a magazine. When the man caught a glimpse of Will he put down the magazine and looked up to find mesmerizing green eyes and a smile that was filled with mischief. The man smiled to him and offered his hand to Will

" Well hello there boy. What can I do for you today?" The man had a deep voice that you could feel in your bones. Will took the hand and licked his lips making the man smile.

"My name is William, and I was wondering if you could do a little something for me today." Will looked up at him though his lashes.

"Anything for you sweet boy. My name is Aaron." Will knew he had Aaron trapped, and he liked it.

"Well, I was wondering if you could pierce my nipple and my tongue today." Will took off his jacket revealing the fishnet top and the ripped shirt. Aaron glanced to Will's body and he heard a hum coming from Aaron.

"I can do that for you, the price will be Fifty even, and I'll need you to sign a waver, stating that it's okay for me to pierce your body." Will gave a laugh to that, and handed over the cash he had in his pocket. He quickly signed the paper. Aaron stashed the it in a filing cabinet behind him and lead Will to his work station. After they were both inside Aaron shut the curtains and started getting his instruments ready.

"What would you like for us to do first, darling?" Aaron said as he was pulling on his black gloves and wheeling the needles, clamps, corks, alcohol swabs, and the metal barbells over to the seat the Will was on.

" I would like to start with my tongue if that's alright, Aaron." Will looked up from his seat to Aaron with a look of fright as he was biting his lip. Aaron bent down to look at Will in the eye and caressed his face with a gloved hand.

"It wont hurt darlin' I promise." Will again felt his voice in his bones, but this time it was swimming with lust. Perfect. Will looked up and put his hand over Aaron's and parted his lips slightly.

"Thank you Aaron." Will kissed the palm of Aaron's hand and peered up at Aaron through thick eyelashes. Aaron was smiling at Will, his teeth showing through a thick beard.

"Why don't you open your mouth for me sweetheart?" Will obeyed and opened up his mouth for the bear of a man. "Very good." Aaron said as he was wiping away the excess saliva. He took out a marker and marked a spot on Will's tongue so he could see where the piercing would be.

"Is that okay darling?" Aaron asked Will as he handed him a mirror. Will looked at the purple dot in the center of his tongue and nodded to the man. Aaron smiled and picked up the clamp with a rubber band in place. Aaron lifted up Wills tongue and clamped the area around the peircing tight. At this will groaned and Aaron hummed in response.

Aaron picked up the long needle and positioned it. "Darling, I want you to breathe really deep and as soon as you feel the prick I want you to breathe out. I'm going to count to three okay." Will nodded slightly and took a deep breath as soon as Aaron started counting. At three he felt a sharp pain and let out a whimper of pain. Will heard Aaron groan and couldn't help but to notice the bulge in Aaron's pants as he stood went over to put the cork on the sharp end of the needle. Aaron then screwed the barbell on the end of the needle and shoved it the rest of the way though causing a higher moan to escape out of Will.

"Darling, if you keep on doing that I'm going to go crazy." Aaron removed the needle and screwed on the other end of that barbell. Will felt his cheeks heat up as he felt a bit of drool drip out the side of his mouth. Aaron looked at him for a while before taking a tissue to clean Will up. Will slipped his tongue back into his mouth before saying his thanks.  
Will took a little time to savor the metallic tang of blood before standing up close to Aaron. Will had Aaron's attention so he stepped back a bit before taking off his top, leaving him in the fishnet top. Will could feel Aaron's eyes on him as he took off the offending material.

Will walked back to Aaron and looked him in the eye. "Would you like me standing, or sitting?" Will asked coyly.

"Well, right now I'd like you on my lap," Aaron smiled "But I think I should have you sitting for this one." Will turned to sit down but not until he felt a slap on his ass. Will let out a gasp .He heard a chuckle from Aaron. Will felt his pants tighten as he sat down and leaned back for Aaron to see. Aaron ripped open the Alcohol swab and put his hand on the bed where Will was sitting. Aaron leaned forward, almost touching Will. Will looked up to Aaron taking in his dark brown eyes clouded with lust. Will gasped as he felt the cold touch of alcohol on his right nipple. Aaron sat back up right and drank in the sight of a lusty college boy.

Will knew he was absolutely obscene. He knew exactly what buttons to press to get a mindless man like this to become absolutely enamored with him. Aaron came back with a marker and marked where the piercing would be. Again he asked if the placement was okay. Will replied with a, "Yes, sir." and with that the last nail was hammered in the proverbial coffin. Again Aaron took the clamp and placed it on the nipple. Will opened his legs for Aaron to move closer. As predicted Aaron took the invitation and settled himself in between Will's legs. Will could feel the heat under Aaron's pants and Will was sure that Aaron could feel his too.

Aaron started counting from three and Will sucked in a deep breath and rolled his hips against Aaron as he felt the familiar sting. Aaron leaned back to get the barbell and screwed it in the end before pulling the piercing through the flesh. The small amount of blood was slowly running down Will's chest. Aaron quickly screwed the ball on the end before taking a moment to look at Will again.

"Sir, if you would please clean me up." Will smiled knowing that he had Aaron wrapped around his finger. As soon as the words left his lips, Aaron jumped into motion and pulled out another tissue from the box. He gingerly wiped up the blood as he caressed Will's side. Will bit his lip as he felt the ghosts of touches. Aaron leaned close to Will again, close enough to feel the whisper of a breath against each other.

"You want to keep these clean for a while." Will rolled his hips up against Aaron's heat, drawing a shutter from him. "If you want, I could show you how to help them." Aaron said, his voice deep from lust.

"I would love that, Aaron." Will smiled and gave a peck to Aaron's cheek before a peck to his lips. Aaron leaned forward before feeling a finger pressed to his lips. Will wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and whispered in his ear. "Later." Aaron stood back up and adjusted his clothing as Will got his back on. Aaron ripped the curtain open and let Will walk out first. Will sauntered over to the counter and found a post-it note and a pen. Will quickly jotted down his number before blowing a kiss to Aaron and walking out of the store.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, please point out mistakes. I have no idea what I'm doing, Im not happy with the way this chapter came out, maybe the next one will be better. Enjoy none the less.

While Will was driving on the way home, he thought about the Ripper and if he would know about today's events. If the Ripper did know that would certainly interesting. Will hummed along to some catchy pop tune as he parked in his parking space. As soon Will stepped out of the old junker he could feel the stares of random people probably visiting their grandma. Will snickered to himself. Will walked up the steps and found another note waiting for him in front of his door. Will felt a rush of fear and excitement as he set his eyes on the note. Will bent over and picked it up and went inside. Much to his surprise Will found that things were just slightly out of place. The dishes were done and everything was all around cleaner. Along with the newfound cleanliness he also found a token, an offering. On his table with the note and the roses stood a box. The box was decorated with plain brown wrapping paper and had one red bow tied around the middle. Will took out his phone and read the time. It was Eleven thirty seven, he had roughly three hours to get ready for the date. Along with the checking the time Will also decided to check his messages. Much to his surprise there was only one message that was sent to him.

Received at 9:45  
* Will, rudeness will be the end of you. I have yet to decide if your constant pushing is endearing .*

Will felt the sour sting of hurt on his lips as he frowned. Time to step up my game, Will thought. Will sighed as he opened the letter finding the familiar elegant handwriting.  
"Will, as you can see I took the liberty of entering your house. In the box I hope you find something to your liking. While you're gone I do hope to provide for you, even in the slightest way I can. Needless to say I hope you like what I have to offer you.'' Will huffed a smile. " I also took the liberty of cleaning up, I do hope you don't mind. I had no idea what to do with your " hobby " so I left that alone for the time being, however I will not guarantee that it will not go missing the next time I see it. With that being said, I hope you have a nice day."  
So Ripper didn't like my " hobby", Will thought much to his dismay. Will did a quick walk through of his tiny apartment and true to his word, the Ripper did clean up a bit. Right down to folding the laundry that was scattered across the bedroom. Will loved every little detail he was finding out about the Ripper. So far he was a neat freak, does not like the idea of drugs, likes to take care of the person he fancies, he's a doctor of some sort, he is foreign, he likes flowers, and he murders people for shits and giggles. Sounds like the perfect bachelor, Will thought to himself. Will walked into his room to try and find a pair of suitable clothes for the big date tonight. As Will was rummaging through his clothes he noticed a plastic covering over a pair of clothes. Will gingerly took out the suit to get a better look at it. The suit was a stunning charcoal black with a deep red undershirt, the pants were a straight black, as well as the tie. Will ogled at the suit, after all he had never received a gift such as this.  
Will thought about how the Ripper loved to have control, that much was self evident in the actions that were presented to him through the day. Will felt the rush of excitement again for the second time that day. Normally the days were filled with dismay and boredom, but now there was a spark, a fire if you will. Will decided to take off his clothes and put them in the hamper next to his bed. Will went to the bathroom to look at his new piecing. The area around it was red and swollen. Will opened his mouth to look at the bar piercing his tongue. Will had read about the way the tongue heals, and due to the muscle being vascular tissue, the piercing healed very fast. The metal barbell clacked against his teeth and thought about how he would try to eat with it.  
Will walked around his house trying to find something else to do besides open the box that was becoming for him to come closer. Will fought the urge a little longer before finally giving up to his curiosity. He undid the neat bow that was laying on top and ripped into the brown paper. He opened the box to find a set of Tupperware waiting for him. 'Huh food.' Will thought. He lifted up the container and found that the meal was still very warm to the touch. The smell that was wafting from the box was heavenly. Will hurriedly opened it to find a feast waiting for him. A plethora of bacon with over easy eggs, a side of hash browns and two slices of buttered toast. Will lifted the fork that was provided and started to dig into the feast.  
Will pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. 

Sent at 12:00 pm  
* I can't say thank you enough for the gifts you've given me. however I will say that this is the best meal I've had in a long time. My compliments to the chef. Thank you. I have yet to try out the suit, I assume you want me looking pretty for you? I'll keep in mind to try and stop my little habit for you, it's not like I need it. I assume you know that I got some new body modifications today.*

Will knew he was playing a dangerous game, and yet he still played on. While Will ate he thought about the events that led up to this scenario. From the murder all the way to the flowers. Will knew that he would have to put on a brave face and try to find out as much as he could about the Ripper. Will's phone buzzed, begging for attention. 

Received at 12:08 pm  
* Thank you Will. I'm very conscious about what I put into my body, so I cook most of my meals. Yes, I do want you "looking pretty'' for me. I suppose you could say I take pride in you dear William. I'm interested to see what you can pick from me. I'll try my best to clean up and keep my human suit on, and well maintained. Thank you for trying to stop I'll be sure to help you along the way. Do you enjoy your modifications Will? I do have a medical degree if you must get pierced, I would prefer if I myself did it.*

Will blushed at the thought of getting pierced from the Ripper. Will pondered if Will should call him, just for a while. He decided that he had nothing to loose. Will pressed the call button and waited patiently.  
"Hello Will, what can I do for you?" He answered. Will gulped.  
"Hello, I was just wondering what I should call you seeing as how you're so reluctant to share your name." Will breathed out.  
"Well, I guess you'll have to wait for that." Will could hear the silent laugh behind those words. Will decided to call him out.  
" You like teasing me don't you?" Will asked with a note of smugness.  
"Yes, I do. So far this is the only way I can remotely experience you squirm." Will blushed a bright red as he sat down on his couch.  
"Well, you certainly know how to get a reaction out of me Doctor." Will huffed out.  
"So do you Will, after all I recently learned about your recent activities here today at the tattoo shop. Aaron told me quite a story about you, rutting against a stranger tsk tsk you've been very bad Will. What am I going to do about that?" Will's blood ran hot under embarrassment. Normally Will would tell the other person to go fuck off, but with the Ripper he had to be careful about his actions.  
" Ah yes Aaron, he had a nice voice didn't he. Very deep." Will mentally chastised himself.  
" Hmm, I wonder if he knows what kind of trouble you are?" The Doctor asked.  
"Probably not." Will replied. He knew he was trouble, even more now that he had the Ripper following his very move.  
"Will, you'll be the death of me." The Doctor sighed out.  
"Does that excite you?" Will inwardly cringed.  
"You're very sexually charged today aren't you? I don't expect you to deny yourself for me Will. Yes, I think you can see me for me, you're very risky, but I trust your curiosity and your demons. I think we'll get along." The Doctors accent thickened as he talked about Will fondly.  
" Yes Doctor, I understand." Will whimpered out  
"If that's the case, I'll have to let you go, I have some business to take care of, I'll be sure to save you a souvenir." He said.  
"Thank you, I look forward to our time together, I do hope you'll like my gift." Will said with a hint of a smile of his breath.  
"If it's from you I know I'll like it Will. Good bye." The Doctor hung up, leaving Will with a sense of longing.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I've been writing this for three hours and I hope you like it, School is kicking my ass, who would have thought that I missed so much in the month that I was gone from moving across the country. Hmm, if you would like to become my beta reader I would loooove that.Or if you just want to talk, I'm always just chillin. Have fun reading this!!!

As Will was getting ready for the second shower that day he suddenly realized the danger he was in. To put it simply he was not messing with a mere lion, he was messing with the silent and deadly snake. One that could strike at any instant. Will felt the sudden heat of arousal at the fact, that this deadly animal was entranced with him. Will smiled and looked down at himself. His cock was achingly hard, standing pronounced in the shower. Will stroked himself through the eyes of the ripper. Will saw himself in a luxurious bed with satin sheets, writhing in pleasure under a strong presence. Will saw black hands trail up his body as the beast thrust into him slowly and painfully. The only sounds that would be heard that night would be the scraping of nails on skin, and the deep moans coming from them both. 

 

Will felt himself spill over in his hand as he bit down a moan under the hot spray of the shower. Will opened his eyes and looked down to find himself with red marks trailing down his chest. Will huffed a laugh as he rubbed the pain away. A simple testament to his over active imagination. Will finished his his shower in record time. For the second time that day he looked to the clothes that he was supposed to wear for the date. The time was 1:12 Pm. Will looked up the address to The Pomme once more and estimated the time it would take for him to fashionably late. As Will started to tame his normally wild hair he thought that maybe he should have asked for the reservation name. However Will knew that no matter what the ripper wanted him and would not let a chance like this slip thought his fingers. No matter what, the fine doctor would let Will know where he was, as well as keeping an eye on Will. 

 

Will looked in the mirror to find a handsome man staring back at him. Will's hair was slicked back, however his curls shone though at the nape of his neck. The image of an overly prestigious man was soon cut short from the piercing that invaded his skin. Will stuck out his tongue to complete the set that he had gotten. Will knew that the piercings would be his own secret. After all secrets were his specialty at this point. Will walked back into his room and dried himself off for the last time that day, gently rubbing at his red stomach. 

 

Will opened the plastic with mixed emotions. At first he felt glad that he was being lavished over in such a way that was outwardly expressed to others. However the other part of him felt guilt at the aspect of so much money wasted on him. Will truly felt like he didn't deserve this type of treatment. Will let out a sad sigh as he held out the deep red shirt. Will put the clothes on and looked in the mirror once more, taking off the tie and un-buttoning his collar. He took in a deep breath as he looked at himself. Will turned in the mirror, giving it his best side. He oozed power and radiance. 'Huh, I look like no matter what I probably eat caviar then after some gold plated ice cream.' Will thought to himself. 

 

The time was 1:35pm. Will briskly walked out to his truck. 'I look like I should be driving a SaturnSky at this point.' Will thought bitterly to himself. He hopped into the car and his phone dinged, letting him know that his gift had been delivered. Will smiled to himself as he imagined the look on the doctors face. 'Something akin to surprise as well as amusement.' Will thought to himself. Will truly looked into the pattern of the Ripper and surprisingly found himself thrown in the mix of distaste and sadness. Like a beacon of hope that was lost against he roaring sea. The sailor was so desperately alone, hoping that the light of companionship would reach him from a thousand years away. 

 

Will didn't like to dwell on his thoughts too often. Simply because no matter what it was hard to get back into his own head, he would often get lost in others past and feelings as their demons sunk their claws in him and wouldn't let go. Will gulped at the thought of the doctor analyzing him and his every move. Will knew the game he was playing and yet he still took the bait that was laid out in front of him. He flicked on his blinker to turn on the exit toward the elegant sign reading " The Pomme".  
Will found that there was a valet waiting for him at the front. 

 

"Hello Sir, what is your name?" The young man asked with a hint of boredom but with kindness none the less. He gave an air of someone who was neat and proper, if his suit was any indication. 

 

"Hello my name is Will Graham." Will said hoping that he wouldn't have to explain why his truck was one of the most beat up this place had ever seen. A wave of embarrassment crashed though him before he heard a gasp above him. 

 

"Mr. Graham, we've heard about you. Please let me take your vehicle to the parking space that has been reserved for you." The young man said with over excitement. Will narrowed his eyes and slowly crawled out of his tuck and handed the keys to the young man.

 

"Sir, my colleague will escort you to your table," He motioned over to a petite woman who was in the same tailored suit as the valet. "My name is Jason if you have any questions, I will be pleased to answer them all." Jason paused waiting for a reply that never came as he was taken by the escort.

"I'm informed that you sent a "gift" for the person you will be dining with tonight?" She asked as she looped his arm in hers.  
"Yes, I do hope that he has gotten it already." Will started to get nervous. The air that was presented to him as soon as the doors were opened by two other workers was simply nerve wrecking. The thin veil of class was only doing so much to distract him from seeing familiar faces that were dining around him with either women or men practically sitting on their lap. Will gulped as they all looked up to see who had come in. Will could feel all their eyes all undressing him to the extent of goosebumps raising on his body. He looked over to see a lot of the faces smirking at him, eyeing him with lust.

 

The escort suddenly stopped in front of a pair of closed doors. "Here is where your dinner is waiting for you, I do hope you enjoy the meal." She said as she let him go leaving him to fend for himself as he stared ahead into the snakes den. Will hesitantly opened the door to find a large room with an absurd amount of mirrors lit by a single chandelier. The doctor was facing away from him, leaving Will to only look at the back of his body. The gift that Will sent was in the center of the table where he gazed upon it at in adoration. Will's footsteps echoed as he walked closer to the snake that sat still with a wine glass in one hand. 

 

Will directed his gaze to the ground as he walked passed the doctor. The Ripper stood up in a sign of respect towards Will. Only then did he lift his eyes to the beautiful terror that was in front of him. The moment Will's eyes met the doctor he suddenly felt at ease with himself and his situation. The hint of a smile on the doctors face was enough to let him know that he was pleased with Will thus far. 

 

" William, I'm pleased to finally meet you," The doctor stuck out his hand for Will, his accent taking over his body. Will took his hand as the man in front if him was talking. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh." He brought Will's hand to his lips in a chaste kiss. Will felt his cheeks warm up to the blatant sign of adoration. "My name is Hannibal Lecter." He said as he let go of Will's hand.

 

"It's nice to meet my admirer in the flesh, Doctor Lecter." Will said. Immediately missing the warmth that he had to offer. Will found his touch to be particularly addicting. The hands that had created the work of art in the FBI headquarters were gentle as ever as he held Will's hand in his own.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun.

Will watched Hannibal as he sat down with grace and elegance. His three piece suit much like Will's was black with a navy blue undershirt, showing nothing but good things. Will sat down with nothing less then clumsiness. Will looked over to the flowers he had ordered. It had taken a while to find the shop that carried all the particular flowers he wanted. Fox gloves, wisteria, Lilly of the valley, and moutian laurel. All poisonous to some degree. Will mindlessly looked up at Hannibal to find him already staring. Will saw what he imagined he would find in the man that sat before him. The cold and lonely sea thrashing about in his mind. Then Will saw himself in his eyes. Something to behold, almost worship as Will sat there looking into the eyes that shone like light through a bottle.

 

After Will had broken his daze he cleared his throat and took a sip of the cool water that was offered to him on his side of the table. Hannibal spoke first.  
"Will, please do tell me about yourself." Hannibal said with a note of pleasantry to his voice.  
"Well, Doctor Lecter, you probably know all that there is to know. After all I assume that you chose me for a reason, and you must have looked very far into my life to find that reason," Will counter lightly enjoying the light banter.

 

"To be fair William, I've always liked research." Hannibal raised his wine glass towards Will who did the same, the sound of the crystal resonating throughout the air as a sign of truce.

"When I was a young boy my father often took me fishing in the lake by where we were living at the time. He often made me gut my own fish and bait my own hook. I remember wondering if the fish was going to be okay. I asked my father and as a result I couldn't go to school for the next week. He said not to ask stupid questions. So I never did, I just did as I was told." Will said looking into Hannibal's eyes, making sure he was reading him like an open book.

" A rough childhood, something that in one way or another touches us all in the end." Hannibal said with conviction.  
"What about you Doctor Lecter? I know nothing about you except that you're foreign, you're a doctor, and you like your art." Will purred as he peered over the edge of the glass of water he was currently sipping. 

"Well, I lived in Lithuania for the most part when I was younger. After that I studied medicine and the art of anatomy and became a surgeon. After I had failed to save someone I gave up that practice and began to study psychiatry. After I had gotten my degree I had moved here to the states to practice." Hannibal said in practiced manner.

" Was the death intentional?" Will asked as he cocked his head to the side.

" Yes," Hannibal shifted in his seat "It was." He muttered. Will lightly ran his fingers through his hair, lightly tousling the neatly placed strands. Will's heart beat in his chest as he thought of Hannibal and how he has terrorized the places he's lived. 

"You take those you deem unworthy and you make sure the world sees them for what they truly are." Will simply stated. "You find yourself so alone in a thrashing sea constantly fighting alone. Then after all this time you find your beacon." Will breathed as if he were in a daze.

"Precisely Will. You take in what you see and you reflect it in such a way other people can easily understand, just like a mirror." Hannibal chuckled a small smile gracing his lips.

" Are you hoping to find yourself in me Doctor?" Will asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Patience my dear Will. We have all the time in the world, and please do call me Hannibal." He offered with the ghost of a smile floating on his voice. Just then a knock on the door which Will had entered sounded throughout the room then a second later a waiter came through with two platters of food.

"I do hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for you." Hannibal said looking towards the waiter.

"I don't mind at all, I wouldn't know what to order in a place as lavish as this."Will said taking another sip of his water to hide the mild embarrassment.  
"Poached salmon for you drizzled in extra virgin olive oil and topped with asparagus lightly bathed in a mixture of apple cider vinegar and lemon. As well as a small serving of caviar from the same fish." Hannibal said expertly as if he made the dish himself.

"Thank you Hannibal for the meal." Will said as he began to eat his fish. Will waited to say anything until the waiter had left after topping both of them off.

" Will I end up as one of your pieces of art Hannibal?" Will said out of curiosity. Hannibal looked up at Will. 

"Maybe one day, after all I did notice the mild disregard for your own life. It's very hazardous for you to be with strangers, Will." He chastised.

" Are you talking about the tattoo parlor or yourself?" Will asked flirtatiously.

" Yes, that beings up a good point. Tell me William, did you know that Aaron was just released from prison three weeks ago, he was in due to drug trafficking. Mostly due to the crystal meth that he was carrying at the time. However five years ago he was convicted guilty for assisted suicide as well. It's interesting what a person can research within a few hours of spare time and a few strings." Hannibal said as if he just won a match of wits.

Will's throat went dry after he heard what he had gotten himself into with both Aaron and Hannibal. After a sip of water he scooped some of the caviar on his fork and brought the black eggs to his lips. As Will was chewing the eggs he found Hannibal memorized by the movement of his lips. Hannibal quickly noticed the change in Will's demeanor and began to eat himself. 

"Tell me, what do you hope to achieve by bringing me here tonight, Hannibal?'' Will asked the final question that was bugging him the most though the whole nonchalant dinner with the killer on the other side of the table.

" Do you have nightmares Will?" Hannibal sighed.

"Yes." Will huffed with certain conviction.

"What do your nightmares en tale Will? What bothers you in the silence of your mind?" Hannibal asked in a sincere tone. Will licked his lips debating whether or not to tell the man in front of him.

" Lately its been of a raven stag. It's a calming presence however when its in my dreams there is always something that's going to harm it. Just when I feel its going to get hurt it turns into a man covered in black paint, like a powerful void in space, then I wake up. " Will paused. "When I was younger all that my nightmares were filled of was my mother and father. I remember once my mother was outside of my room and she was wearing a white mask and when I closed my eyes she was no longer there. Instead it was my father who stood in her place and when I blinked he always moved closer. That night I found myself outside in the river by the house we used to own at the time." Will said all of this staring into his cup, looking at his memories though the water. 

Hannibal was silent for a moment before speaking. "Have you noticed you refer to the raven stag as a dream, not a nightmare. I find that to be truly fascinating." Hannibal said with a smile on his lips and a flush in his cheeks. Will smiled with him, his freckles showing brightly against a white smile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated.

When Will imagined the way the Ripper might look he didn't expect Hannibal. He didn't expect the Lithuanian sitting in front of him, giving off a radiance that Will couldn't help but gravitate towards. He certainly didn't expect to be swept off of his feet so suddenly. Will had to keep in mind that this man was responsible for the scene that he had just witnessed. That this is the man that had for sure terrorized not only the town of Baltimore, but others as well. 

Will made a mental note to look up Hannibal on the computer as soon as he got home. While Hannibal was talking about his life Will's mind couldn't help but to wonder. Often taking jumps from one moment to the other, transporting himself in the blink of an eye. Today's world happened to be back to his childhood school. The playground specifically. The first time when Will realized he was different. The other kids were out playing made up game with made up rules, while Will was staring at the man across the street.

Will knew the man to only be Mr. Creeper, at least that's what all the other kids would call him. Often the man would be waiting on his front porch for recess to come. He would sit there watching the kids, hoping one would catch his eye. Eventually one did. That kid so was to be Abigail Hobbs, a sweet girl in the sixth grade. Long brown hair with the most vibrant eyes he'd ever seen. Full of innocence and wonder, a promise of dreams were held behind such eyes. Will remembered watching Mr. Creeper watch Abigail. The feelings of pitch blackness surrounded him when he looked into Mr. Creeper's eyes, swirling around him, choking him.

Will looked up into Hannibal's eyes only to realize that he was lost for sometime.

"Forgive me, I get lost in my mind." Will said,wiping his mouth on the napkin, gently setting it down on the table beside his plate. 

"I can only imagine how often that happens to you dear William. Such a gift would be a shame to go to waste." Hannibal smiled at Will then began to dig into his food.  
Hannibal and Will had finished their food in a eerily calm silence. Will wondered how long he could keep up the crushing need to say something, anything. Just when Will was about to say something completely useless Hannibal spoke up. 

"William, what do you see when you look into the mirror at night?Do you see yourself looking back? Or do you see something more sinister?" Hannibal asked. Will knew that behind the question was a mild threat, one that would keep him up for days. 

"When I look in the mirror I see myself. I haven't paid attention to anyone in a while, much less keep them locked away in the corners of my mind. For safe keeping of course," Will took a sip of his water, chuckled, and sat it back down. " With my curse its hard staying in one shape. So I took to my habits as you now know of." Will took a sharp inhale. "After all when people look into mirrors, they often don't like what they see. They look a little too close and then they end up smashing the only thing that allowed them to live in vain." Will looked down to the empty plate, despite not feeling full.

"You've been shattered before Will." Hannibal said as if he were talking about the fascinating history of God himself.   
'  
' Yes, I have," Will looked down to his plate. "and so have you."  
Will shifted his gaze to look at Hannibal.   
"We've all been broken in one way or another. My first crack was my little sister Misha." Hannibal paused. " When I was living in Lithuania,my family and I were well respected throughout the community. The towns people all knew us very well, seeing as how we had our own castle and a great family name.

Once the war had hit and people were suffering they automatically raided our house and took our belongings. I tried to fight them being the little naive boy I was, however they just took my sister and I to be sold. They did not get very far, when the winter hit they had nothing to eat, so they took my sick sister and ate her. I was forced to eat her as well." Hannibal said, his accent heavy with distant memory. Taking a small drink when he finished.'Perhaps to get rid of the taste' Will thought.

Will said nothing. For the longest time there was nothing but silence save for the mind game they were playing with each other, testing, pushing, accepting, and inviting. Will knew he could never keep up with a person who had worn his mask for so long. He knew he could never best someone at the game that they invented, despite how hard he tried. 

"I assume you're finished with your meal?" Hannibal broke the silence first.

"Yes I am, thank you for the lovely meal, Doctor Lecter." Will said tone dripping with honey. 

"Well I do hope you're hungry for dessert." Hannibal said as a knock came from the door. After a moment the waiter came in with two plates. both with a slice of cake and some ice cream on the side.   
"An almond pound cake with buttercream icing, next to a vanilla ice cream, lightly drizzled in caramel." Hannibal boasted.

"Cake and ice cream, you've been watching me for a while." Will said with nothing less then suspicion.

"Yes, after all I did need to know what you'd like for today." Hannibal stated as if what he were saying was completly normal. After the waiter had left Will decided to speak up  
"How long have you been watching me?" Will asked

"For the past six months I believe." Hannibal stated before taking a bite out of the cake. Will felt a shock of fear run through him. 'All this time?' Will felt his heart beat hard in his chest. A reasonable response.

" What took you so long?" Will's voice was shaking. He asked, not only get the reason for the wait, but what made Hannibal choose him of all people, even though he already knew the answer to both. 

" Well I didn't know if you could be trusted." Hannibal smirked. "But you proved more then adequate. I wonder how long it will take for them to find out. Tell me William, would you like my help?" Hannibal asked with a dark gleam in his eye.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a minute... Sorry.

" If I've learned anything, Hannibal, its that I dont think I have to worry about getting caught" Will said slowly, as if the words could help calm his nerves. 

This man was dangerous, he knew that. He also knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help looking into vivid maroon eyes, feeling as if he was himself for the first time in ages. It was a welcome change for Will. 

His empathy never allowed him to truly look at someone, he always saw through them, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. With Hannibal, it was different. He was free to look without fear of seeing too much. Will took a small bite of the warm cake, tire to its name it tasted of almonds and butter. 

Will watched as Hannibal mimicked his actions, taking a deliberately slow bite of cake. Coupled with a small amount of ice cream. Will watched as the dessert disappeared behind perfectly shaped teeth. 

Will only realized he was staring after he looked up to see Hannibal staring back at him with an amused expression on his face. Will simply took another sip of water and continued to stare. Much to Wills delight, Hannibal's gaze never faltered. They silently ate their dessert until Hannibal suddenly broke the silence. 

"What do you plan on doing with your life, Will?" Hannibal asked, nonchalantly. Will hadn't given it much thought, he never dreamt he'd live long enough for a future.

" I never thought I'd live this long. I have no idea, all I know is that I'm good at what I'm doing at the time." Will said softly, thinking back to when he'd have the house to himself. One of the rare times when Will was allowed to be alone, and free from his father. " I know I could do anything I want. I guess I just have a hard time deciding what to do first, or last." Will huffed out, quickly returning to his dessert, hoping to distract himself from the memories that threatened to break from their well-crafted cages.

"I see," Hannibal paused, " In that case, you're more like a god, able to do as you please at any given point in time." Hannibal's voice Resonated against the walls with clarity. Will set his fork down on the linen napkin, giving Hannibal his full attention. 

"If I am a god, what does that make you?" Will asked, looking Hannibal directly in the eye. 

"If we are going be biblical standards, I believe, I would be your favorite creation, Lucifer." Hannibal stated, obviously pleased with himself. Will took a deep breath to calm himself once more. 

" While that is nice, I think I prefer the tale of Hades and Persephone." Will wait, looking at the details of Hannibal's suit. Will was certain it was hand crafted specifically for this date. The server came once again to wish away the remains of dessert, and to announce that if they need anything to simply ring for him.

Hannibal nodded and said a quick 'thank you' before promptly dismissing the server, and turning his attention back to his target. "Forgive me, I should have asked if you wanted anything, that was terribly rude of me, better late than never. Would you like anything else, dear William." Hannibal asked, genuinely curious. 

"No thank you, I'm grateful for the hospitality you've shown me so far, Dr Lecter." Hannibal smiled at the title. 

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself," Hannibal leaned back and crossed his legs. "I would have cooked for you, however I thought that a neutral ground would be best for our first meeting together." Said Hannibal.

So he doesn't think of this as a date, Will thought, still trying to understand the man sitting in front of him.

"Very thoughtful of you, Hannibal." Will said, enjoying the way his name rolled off of his tongue.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Will asked, helplessly curious. "After all, I dont think I can provide the entertainment you want from me." Will said dismissively, as if he was trying to shield himself Hannibal's accented voice.

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Hannibal replied, taking a small drink of cold water. Will watched as Hannibal's throat bobbed, pushing the liquid down. Hannibal then set the glass down with a soft thud. Will paid acute attention to the small amount of condensation rolling off of the ornate glass.

"You are very," Hannibal paused, searching for the correct word. " Intriguing. Tell me Will, have you heard of The Great Red Dragon and The Woman Clothed in Sun?" Hannibal asked curiously.

"No." Said will, waiting for the doctors next move. Hannibal smiled, thin lips giving way to display two rows of sharp teeth. His expression made Wills blood run cold. A small shiver made it self known, ghosting down his rigid back.

"Please allow me to introduce you to the works of William Blake. His work is quite astounding." Hannibal purred, soaking in the sight of a stiff Will Graham. "But I'll save that for another time." Hannibal stated, standing up.

Will shifted in his seat trying to make himself appear as small as possible. Will know that Hannibal was punishing him for his blatant disrespect. He knew he shouldn't have encouraged the older man to look at him. Now he was paying the price. Hannibal walked closer, slow and precise, as if he was stalking his next meal. 

Will felt true fear as he looked into the Hannibals eyes once more. This time he saw too much, this time he saw a younger version of Hannibal eating something from a bowl as other men around him laughed and cheered in an unknown language.

Hannibal offered his hand for Will to take. Will hesitantly took the offer, afraid that refusal might seem standoffish. There they stood, Hannibal holding on to Wills hand, and Will still dazed from the sequence of images he had just witnessed.

Will understood now that Hannibal held all of the cards. Will let Hannibal lead him back through the quiet restaurant. Hannibal was obviously pleased with the way that things turned out, if his smile was any indication. Wills mind was racing. He thought about Jack Crawford, and the situation he put himself in.

Will knew that he could get Hannibal arrested if he wanted, he knew he would be safe if he did. He also knew that tonight was the most he's ever experienced. It felt as though his heart was beating for the first time. Wills thoughts were consumed by the silvery devil beside him. Will admitted to himself that Hannibal was a handsome man. He knew underneath that suit was a body designed to hunt. The danger of it all seemed to only taunt him further.

When they stepped outside the crisp air hit Will. A reminder what winter was well on its way. Will's sad truck was idling in front of them. Will looked up at Hannibal to see his disapproving gaze. 

"That was the last good thing my old man left he before he died." Will said, hoping an explanation would offer some sort of insight. The valet stepped out if the truck wearing a look of disgust. The valet promptly dusted himself off and shot Will a sneer. Will, having noticed, walked toward the valet to retrieve the keys.

"Thank you," Will looked at the name tag. "Mister Mason Verger." Will said clearly. Will turned back towards Hannibal, who wore an expressionless mask. "Thank you for tonight. I hope we can do this again." Will said softly, asking a question disguised as a statement.

"Of course Will," Hannibal bend down and lifted Wills left hand to just lips, kissing his knuckles. "Till next time." Hannibal whispered. Will smiled down at him and turned toward to truck. He gave Hannibal one last look before he turned the keys and shifted the gears.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Bitchmysaladispeople for being great and fixing it. She's a wonderful beta, thank you.

On the way home, Will thought about the events that had led to a near-perfect date. He then thought about Alice and how she had been the one Hannibal chose to introduce himself to, and felt a sudden pang of jealousy settle in his gut. It spread through his veins like poison, swallowing him whole. Will know he shouldn't be jealous of the dead, but logic had never helped him thus far. Now that the date was over,the adrenaline worn off, Will felt his newly-pierced flesh throbbing. His thoughts were occupied by Aaron and the tattoo parlor, eventually finding their way to Hannibal and the restaurant. Two different settings, and two sides to the same Will. 

Will rolled down the window to breathe in cold air. It was only when the autumn breeze hit his face that he realized he had been crying, at some point or another. He gingerly wiped the tears from his face, and took a deep breath. Feeling torn in half, he murmured a mantra to himself, something he hoped would keep him together. ‘I'm okay.’ He whispered

The doctor was on a completely different level, and Will knew that. He felt like he stepped foot on another planet--one with demons far bigger than his own. Meeting Hannibal, Will wasn't so sure of himself anymore. He’d just met a man capable of easily ruining his life, or just as easily, killing him. He didn't want to die, and he certainly didn't want his corpse to be displayed for everyone to see, despite Hannibal’s reassurance that he would keep him hidden. 

Will contemplated calling Jack to ensure his safety for the night, but decided against it. As he pulled up into his parking space, he noticed yet another package waiting for him on his door step. He laughed to himself, reminded of what he ordered earlier that day.

As he approached his door, he scooped up the package with ease, a sad smile gracing his lips, a sigh escaping them.. A tired Will Graham wandered into the dining area, placing the package on the table just near the flowers.

He kicked off his shoes and settled into his nightly routine, settling on the tiny little couch once clad in his pyjamas. He held his pipe, contemplating the object.

“Hannibal hates it,” he thought to himself, “he’d probably be angry.” He chewed his lip, thinking about the possible consequences. He didn’t exactly have any friends he could consult for advice. “Even if I did, they’d probably run screaming to the police.” He’d never really considered it, but once he did, he couldn’t help the swell of self-loathing that rose in his throat.

He picked up his phone for the first time this morning with the intent to ask Hannibal what he thought. In reality, that was just an excuse to talk to him. Will loved attention, bad or good. He dialed up the familiar number and hit the call button, each ring tying his stomach further into thick, heavy knots. After what felt like an eternity, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A woman's voice rang through his ears, and cut him like a knife. He’d never anticipated Hannibal having a wife, a child, or even a girlfriend. His blood ran cold at the thought. Pushing past the vice gripping his throat, he spoke as clearly as he was able.

"Hi, my name is Will Graham, and I was wondering if I could speak to Hannibal," Will choked out the name, which left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well, Hannibal is busy right now, but I'll let him know you called, okay?" The woman seemed to be assuring him, but the words came out drenched in overly sweet syrup.. Will know she was being a bitch, just to be a pain.

"Oh, okay. May I know your name?" Will asked.

"My name is," a pause "Bedelia Du Maurier. Take care now." The line went dead.

Will didnt know how to react. He felt like crying, throwing things, and screaming all at the same time. Oddly enough, none of that happened. Instead, he thought about his father, the man who was supposed to protect him. The man who beat him bloody, the man who only wanted Will for amusement. The only time Will got attention from his Dad was when he undid his belt, or used him for an ashtray.

Emotional attachment is a cunt. Will knew that. Yet somehow, it seemed like anything above pure lust or indifference cut straight into his core and wrapped around his heart.. Attention was his weakness. Still, The time, the effort, it was always wasted. 

As he tore out of his reverie, he realized he’d dropped his phone. Slowly, he picked it up, decision made. He texted Aaron, asking him to come over. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was just a coping mechanism. He knew it was pitiful.. 

People say knowing is half the battle, but those people aren't Will. 

He took off his shirt, letting his pants hang low on his hips. He picked up his pipe and lit the flame once more. Taking a deep breath of smoke, Will let the grey tendrils swarm around him in a chaotic mess. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before the knock came.The attention was here and Will was ready for a night of regret. He didn't care if he carried bruises from this night, for a week or for the rest of his life, as long as the pain went away.

His bare feet padded across the floor, and he adjusted his pants to show off a small amount of hair. Will opened the door to find a monster in place of a bear. 

"Hannibal?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to bitchmysaladispeople, for being a wonderful beta.

Hannibal looked like he’d just ran a mile. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was out of breath. Hannibal huffed out Wills name. As he was about to say more Hannibal sniffed at the air. He could taste the hemp on his tongue. A growl bubbled up his throat and out of his mouth. The sound made Will very aware of what he had done to deserve this. 

With a shaky voice, Will said what was on his mind. 

"Don't you have a wife to go back to?" Will regretted what he said the moment the words left his mouth. In response, Hannibal did something that Will hadn’t expected--he laughed. The quiet and rhythmic sounds rang through the air. 

"Is that what you think this is?" Hannibal asked,disbelief coating his voice. Wil felt like the world should just swallow him whole. Neither of them noticed the sound of a car pulling up to the apartment. They did, however, notice a car door slamming shut. Wills heart sank a little further. 

"Aaron?" Will asked, hoping what he'd done was all a joke even as his booty call approached. Hannibal, on the other hand, was looking the burly man up and down. He was wearing nothing but a white wife beater and a pair of jeans. Will started to make a move to close the door and hopefully make the world go away, but before he could even reach the door handle, Hannibal’s hand grabbed his own before it could accomplish its goal.. He then opened the door and motioned for Aaron to come inside. Hannibal's smile covered up the bloodlust in his eyes. However obvious it was to Will, Aaron seemed to be too caught up in thoughts of threesomes to notice.

"I guess it's that kind of party," Aaron purred, lust tainting his voice. 

"We wanted to surprise you. After all, I'm very fond of the work you've done. I've enjoyed them quite a bit." Hannibal said, giving all the information needed to confirm Aarons suspicions. When the burly man smirked, Hannibal’s own slithering grin joined in, obvious delight perfectly stated, and turned to Will.

"Why don't you get dressed in the suit I bought for you?" Hannibal asked, looking at Aaron, gauging his reaction. "While I take care of our guest." Only one thought was running through Will’s mind. I need to call Jack. 

Will thanked every god he knew that he’d put his phone back into his pocket when he answered the door. The familiar weight gave him some semblance of control over the situation. Will did as he was told and walked into his apartment. He could feel Hannibal's eyes on him as he passed the flowers, heading for the bedroom. 

As soon as Will shut the door he wasted no time digging out his phone, desperately struggling to call the right number. He found Jack's contact and hit the call button, praying for an answer. A few dial tones later, and the sleepy, slightly agitated voice of a man greeted him.

"Hello?" Jack grumbled.

"Jack, he's here, in my apartment, hurry." Will rushed, voice hushed.. He ended the call without waiting for a response and jammed the phone under his pillows before scrambling to find the suit and pull it on. As he was doing up the last three buttons, he heard Aaron screaming, followed by a loud crash. He continued to button his shirt. 

He heard footsteps, gradually getting louder as they approached his door. He heard a gurgle from the person just outside. He turned his head to see Hannibal standing in the doorway, grinning as Aaron slumped beside him, a hand pressed to his neck in a fruitless task to keep the blood inside, reaching out to Will for help. For all his effort, the only result was a warm spray of crimson misting over Will before the dying man hit the floor with a jarring ‘thud’. Still clinging to hope he grabbed Will’s ankle and looked up, begging for help even as he continued to gurgle. All that greeted him was an emotionless statue ,eyes empty. It was with this expression that Will watched the last bit of life leak from Aaron’s eyes.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Hannibal chided, stepping over the lifeless body. "What are you thinking about right now?" They were face to face with each other, close enough to breathe the same air. Will looked into Hannibal's eyes to find out that he was no longer there. Just a reflection of someone filled with potential, someone who could hold the world in his hands, someone who was not ready to receive such a gift. 

Hannibal lifted up his hands to wipe some of the blood from Will’s face.

One of Hannibal’s hands ran through his air, while the other smeared the blood on his face. Two fingers brushed along his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth, and he didn’t fight it. Hannibal’s fingers tasted like salt and iron, and Will sucked them clean, letting his pierced tongue lick away the last of Aaron’s life. 

Hannibal was pleased to see how the younger man hollowed his cheeks and lapped up the blood, sucking until his fingers were clean. Before Hannibal retracted his fingers he tugged on Wills piercing, earning a whimper. Once Will’s mouth was his own again he answered the question. 

"Nothing." Will swallowed the last bit of saliva and blood. "I’m thinking of nothing." Hannibal brushed Will’s hair out of his face. Just as the words left Will’s lips, they heard the front door bust open. As quickly as the sound reached their ears a man in a bullet proof vest was standing in the doorway, his gun pointed at Hannibal. The look on Hannibal's face was a healthy blend of shock and disappointment. 

"Get on your knees and put your hands on your head!" The officer demanded, shouting.. Hannibal muttered a curse before dropping to his knees and lifting his hands to his head. Another officer in a bullet proof vest stepped beside the officer with the trained gun to cuff Hannibal's hands together. 

"You could be great, Will, I see it in you. I must say I think we're too young for each other, we need to grow first. I’m hurt, and disappointed Will, but one day your rose and my lily will be beautiful, together." Even as he said this, he was being hauled up from the floor, knees soaked with blood.

"I'll be back, dear William," Hannibal promised as he was dragged from the apartment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the beta for a good chunk of this, she tolde like it is and now its better, thank you, bitchmysaladispoeple.

Five years and a million faces sped past Will since the incident in the apartment. Since then, he’d gotten a passport and a plane ticket with Jack’s help, and moved to Ireland, the place of drunk fucks and good times.. Ever since that day, whenever he looked in the mirror, all he saw was an aroused teenager with fingers in his mouth and blood on his face. Will saw something great in that reflection. He quickly became addicted to the reflection staring back at him with its pupils blown wide. He could feel the raw power curling underneath his skin when he saw blood spread across his face. The feeling of power had sank its teeth in Will's brain. He became addicted to the rush he felt when he looked at distasteful snuff films. He became more and more bored looking at a screen, he knew he needed a better source to get his fix. Will thought back to his younger years as a toddler, he thought back to the lump of flesh that called itself a mother. It was always on the couch with a needle in its arm. Memories of going hungry resurfaced, the absolute control heroine had was amazing as it was terrifying. The money that was wasted on the slow killer was more than Will had ever seen. Will thought. ‘ If you provide the fix,you gain the control. If you provide the needles, you gain the money.’ Will knew what he needed to do. He stopped smoking and decided to try his hand at becoming a heroine dealer. Thus he classed up the streets with sad men and lonely women. 

With Will bringing in better products from Cuba, and selling them cheaper he had to step on some toes. However the masses flocked to his operation and Will simply couldn't handle all of the negative attention. With his tenth death threat Will decided to play his trump card. The masses included some very high government officers, so he pulled a few strings and ended up with a list of dishonorable discharges. Will was all too happy to meet these men and he paid them handsomely for their protection and hard work.

Will had spread his web of men all over the tiny island. He was content with his life, he was surrounded by his men, and he had enough money to do whatever he wanted. Will had earned the title of kingpin. 

On the side, Will had opened up a legitimate vet clinic. He believed that animals don't deserve the bullshit that humans put th through, so he did something about it. He took them into his home, fed them and gave them the best life they could ask for.

Most of Will’s men knew to never touch the dogs. They learned from example. One of Will's new members, once stepped on one his dog's tail, just to hear it whine. Will heard about the incident and made the man beg for death. The men saw Will drag their former colleague up the stairs one day and didn't see him after that. All they saw was Will walk up the stairs everyday after work, with medical supplies. They'd hear screams for what seemed like an hour before Will walked down with the bloodied supplies. That continued for two months. They thought that their boss was having fun, if his grin was any Indication. But eventually the screaming stopped and black bags rolled down the stairs, a dark puddle of rotting fluids gathered at the base. The stain on the wood was still there. That was the first time Will's men were made aware of what they were working for. 

 

Once Will was done with their colleague, they noticed Will's mood becoming increasingly agitated. The second poor soul was a former client. Word had gotten to Will that the woman was selling her daughter to pay for the addiction. Will shot her leg to hell before he dragged her upstairs and made her scream. She didn't last as long as the colleague, but it was evident that she bled a lot more. A brief period of calm washed over Will after he finished her off. However, again Will became agitated after a few weeks. Will know he needed to sedate his blood lust. The third was a politician who had an affinity for underage boys. One after the other, Will hauled up bodies under the façade of righteousness, and waited for the screaming to start. Due to this he was dubbed The Siren. 

Through violence Will earned their respect, through kindness he earned their loyalty, and later their friendship. With his men by his side Will was unstoppable, and his stage was set.

It had been five years since he’d heard the name Hannibal. It had been five long years since he’d felt his heart beat. Will thought about him often enough. He thought about where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking. Will thought he knew love when he saw his pups, but he knew that feeling could never compare to the fire he felt inside.

Will came to terms with what he was, he knew he could empathize with anyone and that made him dangerous. Will was in control, and he liked it. He could end a life or start a life on a whim. It was almost like being a god. 

Will was sitting in his office upstairs ordering more cleaning agent when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, looking up towards the door. Will was surprised to see his personal bodyguard and friend at the door.

"Oh, Chiyoh,'' a smile lit up his face. "Its so good to see you. What can I do for you?" Will said. Chiyoh walked inside and closed the door behind her. Will could tell something was wrong.

"Sir, we may have an issue. I think it would be best if you took a vacation to Cuba. Your safety is my interest and I don't feel like you would be safe here." Chiyoh said stiffly. 

"Why? Im perfectly safe with you here." Will said with a look of confusion. 

"There has been a man known as Il Monstro making appearances across the British Isle." Chiyoh huffed out. 

"What has this “Il Monstro” done to deserve your attention, Chiyoh?" Will asked, genuinely curious about this person. 

 

"About two minutes ago we found a naked woman in the parking lot with your name carved into her back and her arms removed from her body. She was frozen when we found her, Sir." Chiyoh finished. Strangely enough, Will didn't feel fear. He was hopeful. 

"Chiyoh, is she still there?" Will asked.

"No we moved her before anyone else could see her, Sir. She's in the garage." Chiyoh said. 

"Thank you Chiyoh. If you could tell everyone to leave her alone, I'll be there to examine her in a minute." Will commanded. 

"Will do, Sir." Chiyoh left the office. 

" I want to thank him for all he's done." Will said to no one. He tucked his hands under his chin and smiled to himself. Will thought back to the silly boy he once was. The boy who thought his gift was a curse. The boy who was afraid of his shadow. 

Will curled his tongue around his piercing remembering the taste of Aaron's blood on his lips. A few months after the incident Will started to touch himself many times to the memory of Hannibal's scarlet eyes staring down at him. Will could feel Hannibal's fingers testing his lips and feel Hannibal's breath on his face. Will stood up, looking at the stained wood floor beneath him. He was not the same person he once was.


End file.
